Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma
by A. JayLin
Summary: Harry is Genesis. What more can I say? Let's add a WBWL, the Potters are alive, and some Dumbles, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. And Hojo and Hollander are evil bastards, but they're always like that. Yaoi haters beware! (Cover Image used with permission from K-Koji on Deviantart)
1. Prologue

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and YAOI. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah...this story idea wouldn't go away, so I had to type it down...Enjoy! Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Darkness covered the night sky like a deathly shroud; any stars that were out were cloaked by smoke billowing from the expanse grounds once filled with grass and damaged portions of the stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The smell of blood and death were pungent in the air, and the air itself was heavy with magic due to the amount of spells having been cast during the battle.

What was once a noisy battlefield full of shouts of pain and the dying, and voices casting spells, was now quiet as two figures stood before each other.

One of the figures was the leader of the Death Eaters, the Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He was chalk white pale and painfully thin, clothed in deep black robes. His face greatly resembled a snake; non-existent lips pulled into a scowl, no hair what-so-ever on his head, two slits for a nose, and two ridges that replaced eyebrows above deep blood red eyes flashing dangerously as he held his wand of bone white yew in his long and thin fingers.

The second figure standing opposite of him was tall and lightly tanned, lean muscles covered by a black sleeveless turtleneck, black pants, black combat boots with a deep crimson coat made of leather covering the ensemble, with black pauldrons attached to the shoulders of the coat. In his red glove covered hand was a sword; a decorated silver hilt with a blue gem attached where the hilt and blade met. The blade itself was rather long and red.

A silent wind blew across the grounds, brushing against cloaks and tugging gently at hairs. The wind swept across the man's reddish brown hair as blue-green eyes that glowed from an otherworldly power stared at the Dark Lord passively.

_My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class Commander..._

"So we meet at last, Potter," Voldemort hissed out. He didn't say that in Parseltongue, but it just sounded snake-like due to his...obsession...with the leg less reptiles.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest," Genesis said to the Dark Lord before he adds, "Or what's left after what you did to it."

The man suddenly smirks as amusement lit in his glowing eyes. "So, were you amused knowing what I did throughout the year?"

Seeing Voldemort's smoldering glare, the man grinned as his expression soon matched his eyes.

From the corners of his eyes, Genesis could just see his comrades; Sephiroth, Angeal and little Yuffie were surrounding Cloud as his chocobo was holding onto Zack who had taken several cutting curses to his person. He could see several of the professors and students of Hogwarts, Lily and James Potter clutching onto their son Andrew in fear for the inevitable duel between him and Voldemort.

The two men−if you truly counted the snake-faced bastard as one−stood staring at one another, one passively and other in anger and hatred, for what seemed to be hours, time seemingly having no meaning to the two magic users...that is, unless, you are a certain impatient Dark wizard...

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Gracefully dodging the oncoming Unforgivable, Genesis smirked as the grip on his beloved rapier tightened. He smiled sardonically as he felt his blood pump through his veins in excitement for the just starting battle between him and Voldemort.

Like a dancer, he began dodging bone breaking hexes, Sectumsempras, bludgeoning hexes, and many other destructive spells like they were just pretty light shows. If it were anyone else dueling the so called "Dark Lord", they would be shitting their pants. But this was Genesis, and so, being Genesis...

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

Deciding that he had had enough of dodging the pretty but dangerous lights, he shifted his weight as his feet dug into the ground and bent his legs in preparation. Seeing a lapse in his opponent's spell casting, he pushed off the ground as he brought his rapier level with his face, the tip facing Voldemort as the blade lit up with runes.

_...but I was once known as Harry James Potter. This is my tale of how I went from an explosive SOLDIER Commander to a hero chosen by the Goddess._


	2. Chapter 1

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and **YAOI**. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Holy s***...I had no idea that so many people would be interested in my story! Thank you andomon, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, kya-brightshadow, terfa, TsukiRoze, dhuron, Moki Mischief, DarkVampire1337, PhantomGirl17, and WhiteWolfShadowPanther for Faving; thank you GaaShikaNaruJiKe, foxy2015, pococo, Larkfall, Gbstermite, 917brat, Hikari51, Lanaught, XYukichix, Alewar, SleepyMangaHead, Sstormlight, Kira Akuma, SunWindy, softdeepgrey, bookimp, Lady Lazy, Shinkashinko, 18cookies, Marikalay, Yukiko Yui, BleachedNaruto, and Ameagari Shizukesa for Following; and thank you hyper kitten, Serena6686, Lieselotte18, Ice Dragon of the West, tatsuki1988, maricarolabe, Reno is the best turk, Rrhagia, LecediDio, blossomlilytree, and LovelyMusic10 for doing BOTH! XD<strong>

**AN2: If you are reading this story and hate Yaoi, as in MalexMale love, stop reading so that I do not get any flames from those that don't bother to read the Author's Note! Trust me, if I get any flames of that genre, I will post their review/PM and my reply for all those to read it. I'm a quarter German and part Irish (and a smidgeon of a Native American tribe known for their tempers); I'm not afraid to let loose my temper! :)**

**AN3: Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :) Unless they're so offensive that I WILL post and bash them.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginnings<p>

_Like any hero, a hero must have a beginning. Despite being only fifteen months old, I remember every detail of that fateful night that began my story..._

_"_The boys are already asleep, but Andrew does tend to get fussy when he wakes up," Lily Potter said to their good friend and secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. James handed his wife her robes as he grabbed the jar of floo powder.

"I-it's no p-problem a-at all," Peter stuttered out as he wiped his hands against his robes. "T-these a-are dangerous t-times."

"You're a good friend Peter," James clapped Peter's shoulder before throwing some powder into the lit fireplace, turning the fire green.

"We would stay, but Dumbledore's called a meeting tonight. Thank you Peter," Lily smiled at the rat animagus as James stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Lily followed James' action as she too stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts!" she called out clearly as she too disappeared and the fire returned to normal.

Waiting several minutes just in case the Potters came back for some forgotten item, Peter gave a long sigh of relief when they didn't return. He crept quietly, or as quietly as he could, up the stairs towards the nursery.

Silently opening the door, he peered in to see in two little boys, only fifteen months old, in a shared crib. One of the twins, named Andrew Corwin Potter, had the same hair as his father; dark brown, almost black, in color that was already starting to take on a disheveled rat's nest of an appearance. The smaller twin, Harrison James Potter, had smooth brown hair that had a red tinge. Harry's hair color was quite mysterious at first until Lily figured that his hair color was a mix from her (red hair) and her maternal grandfather, Corwin Donne [1].

Seeing that both the boys were fast asleep, the rat animagus closed the door, not noticing that Harrison had woken up and was looking at the door with Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Swiftly making his way to the living room, Peter took out his chestnut and dragon heartstring wand [2] and rolled up his left sleeve, until an ugly black mark was seen on his forearm. It was the dark mark, the mark that every follower of Voldemort had spelled onto their arms as a sign of servitude to the Dark Lord. Pressing his wand against the mark, he hissed in pain as the mark sent out a signal.

Hearing a distant pop, Peter made his way to the front door and opened it. There, standing on the other side of the door was Lord Voldemort himself. Clothed in a black robe, he was a tall but thin man, the hood of his robe hiding his face despite the fact that his glowing red eyes could be seen through the darkness that hid his face.

"My Lord," Peter whimpered out as Voldemort stepped into the house. "The boys are upstairs in the nursery."

Either Voldemort had acknowledged Peter's words or ignored him, Peter never knew as the dark lord made his way up the stairs. Peter quickly decided that he was going to make a break for it before the Potters returned from the Order meeting. Dashing out the door, he switched into his animagus form and scampered off into the darkness to who knows where.

Voldemort had just reached the nursery door, and he could already feel such powerful magic coming from inside the room. He sneered as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, only to be met with such intense green eyes coming from one of the two boys. The dark haired boy was still asleep, and Voldemort realized that the powerful magic was coming from the one with the green eyes.

"Such powerful magic for one so small," Voldemort remarked as the fifteen month old continued to glare at him, something quite unusual and unnatural for someone of his age to do. "It is such a pity that I will have to kill you as you seem to be the one with such power that could one day best even me."

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at young Harrison. "Avada Kedavra."

As the green light was heading towards the brunette, a golden sphere suddenly enveloped the boy. Red eyes widened as the killing curse rebounded off the sphere and headed back towards him. Voldemort tried to dodge the rebounded spell but was unfortunately, for him, hit by his own spell.

There was an earth shattering boom as the spell hit his body. The roof of the nursery collapsed, a wooden beam clipping Andrew on the right cheek, creating a jagged line not unlike a thunderbolt and causing the young boy to wake up and cry. For little Harrison, what little of the curse that crept through the shield hit him on his forehead creating a thunderbolt scar.

But he didn't die. Oh no, the golden shield would not allow the boy to die. The shield shrunk until it encompassed the boy in a soothing golden light as the shield sank beneath his skin and merged with his core, waiting to one day be used.

Voldemort's body had turned to dust and his spirit had fled the ruined home of Godric's Hollow, but he vowed that one day he would return and kill Harry Potter.

The young toddler was very confused. He did not know where the pretty gold shield came from, but when it went inside his body, he did not feel very tired at all. Feeling something wet on his forehead, he put his hand on his forehead and then put it down to see why he was feeling wetness there. On his hand was something warm and red. He remembered that it was blood. He was bleeding.

Hearing footsteps above his big brother's shrieks, he looked at the doorway to see an old man with a long beard. He recognized him as a friend of his parents, but he didn't like the old man at all. He felt like he was lying all the time. His brother called him 'Grandpa Alby', but Harry called him 'Dumby' or 'Dum Dum'.

He saw Dum Dum take out his stick and make some motions in front of him. First towards him then towards Andy. He didn't like the look in Dum Dum's eyes as he put his stick away and approached him. Dum Dum picked him up.

"There's no time to waste. I'm very sorry Harrison, but you're not going to see your family for a long time," he told Harry as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

Harry glared at him. "You're not sorry, Dum Dum."

The old man chuckled, but it didn't sound nice at all to Harry.

"You're right. I'm not sorry at all."

And with that, he took out his stick again and waved it in front of Harry's face. He suddenly felt sleepy, which was weird because the golden light had made him energized not that long ago.

The last thing he saw were those dreadfully twinkling blue eyes before he saw darkness.

xxHPxxFF7xxHPxx

Harry's green eyes opened to the sound of a shrill shriek. He looked up from the basket that he had found himself in to see a skinny woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a long neck. The woman grabbed the basket that he was in and swiftly brought him inside the house. She opened the door that was under the stairs and almost threw the basket, with him in it, in and she slammed the door.

It was very dark in that little room, but Harry could hear what the woman was saying very clearly.

"Vernon! They left my freaky sister's son here! What do we do?"

"Don't worry Pet, I'll drop the brat off in the forest on my way to work. We will not have his sort here in our home."

Harry felt sleepy again, so he closed his eyes once again. He didn't know how long they were closed, but when he opened them, he was in a forest and could distantly hear a car starting up and driving away.

He sniffled. He was alone. Dum Dum took him away from his parents and the people he left him with dumped him in the forest.

Unseen by Harry, a light appeared. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was as tall, or taller, than a person. A man stepped out of the light; a portal. He was a big man, almost heavyset, with tan skin and dark eyes. The man had somewhat wavy brown hair with a full beard. He was dressed in brown pants, an orange top with a white lab coat on top, and sandals adorning his feet.

The man took a look around him.

"Hmm...the portal seems to have dropped me off in a forest. Interesting, it was supposed to drop me off somewhere near any signs of life..."

His eyes took in his surroundings, until he saw the basket and a tuft of red-brown. Curious, he stepped closer to the object until he realized what he was seeing.

"A baby?"

Hearing a voice, Harry looked up and saw the man. Green eyes met those that were dark. The man noticed that the baby, no a toddler's eyes didn't hold the naivety that a normal toddler had.

"Interesting," was all the man said before he picked up the basket. His thoughts began to run. His wife one year ago had given birth to a boy with inactive Jenova cells, but he was born normal; no signs or changes in his DNA or molecular structure at all. A failed experiment. What if the problem was the Jenova cells integrating with cells that were too new, too fragile, thus resulting in the Jenova cells not being integrated at all?

He looked at the mysterious toddler as he began to walk back to the portal. "Yes. You will do just fine."

_That day, by becoming a test subject for Project G, I ceased to be Harrison James Potter and began my life as Genesis Rhapsodos._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to stop the chapter at the point of Dumbledore putting Harry to sleep, but my original plans was for the first chapter to encompass Halloween night all the way to the point of Hollander finding him...so I trudged on and made the chapter even longer. Sad to say, I'm afraid that most chapters aren't going to be this long... Rate and Review!<strong>

[1] Donne: (Scottish, Irish) From Gaelic donn meaning "brown", a nickname for a person with brown hair. names/usage/scottish

[2] Peter's wand is listed in his profile on the Harry Potter Lexicon


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Just to let you all know, I am NOT giving up on this story! There are several reasons to why it is taking a while to get the next chapter posted, but I am only going explain one of the most important reasons. Several weeks ago I PM'd an author about using one of her ideas for the next chapter from one of her stories. She has, unfortunately, not responded yet. I am not going to tell you all her fanfic name because I don't want you all to start messaging her on demanding me permission; she has enough going on from not only being the wife of a Marine, but she is also taking care of twin babies that she lovingly calls her "mini Turks".**

**I will be typing the chapter, but I will only post it once I get her permission on using one of her ideas that is in her story... Sorry to disappoint you all. Remember, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**


	4. VALENTINE OMAKE

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and **YAOI**. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for updating later than even I expected, but sadly, this is a Valentine OMAKE Special, so I'm not going to delve that deep into the storyline. That'll be next chapter...Hope you like! <strong>

**AN2: Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :) Unless they're so offensive that I WILL post and bash them.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

><p>VALENTINE SPECIAL<p>

Sitting on top of the Junon Canon in the VR Room, Genesis had his favorite book out while Angeal was inspecting his Shinra sword, both wondering where Sephiroth was. It was very unusual of him to be this late; they had been waiting for almost an hour for him to show.

Genesis was about to voice his concerns to Angeal when they both saw a very familiar figure approach, but there appeared to be something in his hands. Curious, Genesis put away his beloved book and silently pointed out to Angeal the object in the silver haired man's hands.

As soon as Sephiroth was close enough to them, Genesis eagerly asked, "Hey Sephiroth, what's in your hands?"

With a perplexed expression on his face, Sephiroth held up the object to let Angeal and Genesis see.

It was a letter.

A pink letter.

A pink letter with Sephiroth's name on the front.

Angeal choked and Genesis quietly chuckled. With a Cheshire grin, Genesis asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sephiroth questioningly waved the envelope in front of him as he stared at it. "Why would someone send me a letter in a pink envelope?"

Genesis almost burst out laughing as he said, "Did you check what today is?"

At those words, Angeal paled.

"Dear Goddess, is it really Valentine's Day today?"

Sephiroth just gave them a questioning look. "Valentine's Day?"

The two men looked at Sephiroth like he had grown another head, looked at each other, and then Angeal sighed. "Ever wonder why you would get a lot of letters one day of the year?"

They could see the gears working in Sephiroth's head, but his lacking in the social concept was putting damper on it. "So I would get many letters because it's Valentine's Day?"

Genesis grinned. "And chocolates, but watch because some if not most of the chocolates will be laced with aphrodisiacs just to make it easier to get in your pants."

There was a brief pause as Sephiroth stared at them before saying, "'Get in your pants'? What is that supposed to mean?"

Angeal choked again and Genesis gave Sephiroth a shocked expression. "You honestly have no idea what that phrase means?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

There was a pause.

"Have you ever had The Talk?"

Sephiroth tilted his head. "What is 'The Talk'?"

Genesis stared at the silverette as he then turned to Angeal. "Is he fucking serious?"

xFFxHPxFFx

Entering the Turk's office, or the Bat Cave to many others, Genesis was aware of the curious stares from the men, and women, in the black suits as he approached a black haired man of Wutainese origin. Standing quietly in front of the man's desk, he waited as patiently as his patience would allow him for the man to speak first. He knew that the man had notice him enter the office, that was after all part of his job description.

Finally the man looked up from his papers. "What is it Commander Rhapsodos?"

As deadpan as he could make it, he said, "Sephiroth's never had The Talk, Tseng."

Tseng just stared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Genesis shook his head.

"And you want me to tell him?"

Genesis smirked. "You've known him longer than me."

Genesis heard the man sigh as he let himself out of the Bat Cave.

xFFxHPxFFx

It was dinnertime by the time Angeal and Genesis saw Sephiroth. They were in Genesis' apartment as it was the red head's turn to cook. Tonight it was just a simple spaghetti and meatballs covered in handmade marinara sauce, garlic bread and a simple, but Angeal called it scrumptious, salad. Cooling in the fridge was a strawberry cheesecake, to satisfy Sephiroth's sweet tooth of course.

As Genesis placed the wineglasses and Angeal placed the salad-filled plates on the table, Sephiroth walked into Genesis' apartment.

...

"Is your face red?"

"Shut up," Sephiroth mumbled as he set himself into a chair.

Angeal and Genesis joined him at the table as Genesis filled the glasses with red wine. Raising his glass, Genesis said too happily in Sephiroth's opinion, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was short, but thought it was pretty good. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!<strong>


End file.
